Confidence
by BattlinLeo
Summary: When Naruto crushes on Hinata and has a best friend, who acts like a dog, how will this effect our favorite nuckle heads story?
1. Chapter 1

_ Sup I'm writing this story to re write Naruto. I think all the fanfics that follow the specific plot of anime with slight changes have gotten old. The point in fanfiction is fans to write FICTION about things they like. __Why write a fanfic if people flame you for being original? Well this story is based on that, and I KNOW this would never happen. Hence the term fanFICTION. Also this is the only disclaimer i will do because EVERYONE knows I don't own Naruo sooooooo yeah.__Without ferther ado on with the story. Please also note that this is going to be a fluffyish fanfic. I don't know how extreme yet, so it all depends._

"Dude, just do it already." Kiba Inuzuka was telling his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki to just ask out his crush already. Now, why wouldn't he? A number of reasons, but we'll talk about that later. "Dude remember what happened last time I asked someone out?" He responed, annoyed to hear this on the way to the academy. "Yeah, but Sakura's a bitch. And besides if you don't I will." He taunted. "Ugh ya know what. I will, TODAY!" Naruto said now motavated. " well you better it's the last month of the academy. and besides... oh speak of the devil." He pointed to a group of girls talking, and naruto saw her. His ultimate crush, the source of his wet dreams. To much, well fine. "HEY HINATA CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC!?" Kiba yelled.

Naurto spun around, and glared at Kibs, but turned to face the object of his bold words. "Hey guys what's up?" She asked. Naruto gulped and turned white when Kiba said, "Nothing but Mr. Ramen here has somthing to ask you. Don't you?" Kiba smirked at Naruto and naruto began to get nervous as if he wasn't already. "Uhm, ok sure. What is it Naruto?" She looked over and smiled. "Uhm well.. uh you see, I just wanted to know.. if you uhm..." "If I Uhm well.. uh I see, You just wanted to know.. if I uhm...What?" She asked. Kiba hit Naruto "STOP STALLING AND SAY IT!" He said angrily. "FINE Hinata will you go out with me?" Hinata looked at him for a minute, then started giggling. Naruto glared at Kiba and Kiba knew he could die today. "Of course." she finished. "Really?" Hinata nodded. Naruto was stunned. Kiba laughed. "I told you she'd say yes." Kiba sighed. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "No reson Naruto was just being a pussy about it." "Oh ok, well cya!" and with that Hinata ran back to her friends. "Kiba." Naruto looked over and Kiba stepped away. "Thanks Crap we're gonna be late!" And with that, they took off.

_ Short, and strange chapter, but I wanted to get that out so there ya go. I will add more detail in the next chapter but this is just to explain something. Also i just wanted to get somthing out before my friends irl killed me. Anyway that does it for know I will see ya in the next chappy so byr._


	2. Chapter 2

_K guys i'll be honest. I didn't know how to start this fanfic, sooooo yeah. Anyway I figured it out. Also this is the real first chapter and it takes place in a close way to the first episode, BUT with a twist. I will explain how Kiba and Naruto became friends if enough people want to know. SO without further ado, LET'S GET IT ON!_

Naruto woke up from his dream to a tapping on his window. "Naruto you awake?" he heard. "Yes Kiba. I am CLEARLY awake now." He replied getting up. "C'mon it's the big day!" Kiba said excitedly. Naruto rolled his eyes, as he got ready. Today was the day the pranksters of Konaha did there biggest prank yet; painting the Hokage monument.

They had been planning this for a while now. "Remember the plan?" KIba asked. "How could I forget, I disctract the anbu with my natural speed, and stamina, and you paint the giant rock" "Good, now did you have that dream again?" Kiba asked concerned. "What that damn hollywood style one? Yeah it's getting anoying." Naruto said as he finished putting on his jacket. "Let's go!" and with that they both jumped out the window (The dream was last chapter if you didn't figure it out lol).

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called out taking role for his class. "Naru..." He stopped when he looked out the window. "Iruka Sensei what did those morons do now?" Sakura asked. No one could say anything as a blur crashed through the window, followed by several anbu.

Kakashi stopped and said, "Iruka we need your help. He's to.. uhm... how do I say this... We can't read him." "What do you mean?" Iruka asked. "Well..." by this time they were in the hall. "He's really... unpridictable. When we think he's going to go right he cuts a left. When we think he's about to speed up, he stops and turns around." They were running at this point, and Iruka sighed.

Kiba finished paiting the fourth hokage's face, and he turned around and saw blurs everywhere. He spoke into his headset. "Untamed fox this is grey hound, prey has been cought, return to den." He spoke into it. He heard Naruto say rodger over the headset, and he went back to their "Den".

Kiba opened the door to his house, and saw his mom holding Naruto by his ear. Kiba tried to flee like a hurt puppy, but was to slow as she cought him to.

To say that seeing the pranksters of Konaha dragged by their ears to the Hokage's office was rare would be a lie. "Apolagize." Kiba's mom ordered. "Sorry Mister/Granpa Hokage." they said in unison. They then walked out rubbing their sore ears. Right into Iruka in fact.

They sighed as they followed an angry Iruka to the academy. He was so angry he infact didn't speak. They knew because this is what happens when they get caught.

_K guys sorry for another short chapter but I've been busy and will be this weekend most likely, so yeah. Sorry but that the way it is. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys sorry i LOST MY BRAIN for this story so i'll make a new story i wont lose in a fewish days, but sorry i didn't start it write but necxt story will have ACTUAL CHAPPY's! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!_


End file.
